King
}} |status = Alive |gender = Male |height = 187 cm (6'1½") |weight = Undisclosed |location = M-City King's Apartment |abilities = Extreme Luck Master Gamer Intimidating Aura |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 7 (Sea Monster Arc-Current) 6 (Giant Meteor Arc) |affiliation = Hero Association Saitama Group |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 13 (Cameo) Chapter 29 (Full appearance) |anime = Episode 1 (Cameo) Episode 4 (Cameo) Episode 10 (Full appearance) |japanese = Hiroki Yasumoto |english = Rich Brown}} King (キング, Kingu) is the S-Class Rank 7 professional hero of the Hero Association. In public, King is known as "The Strongest Man on Earth" (地上最強の男, Chijō saikyō no otoko) and "The Heroes' Hero". In truth, however, he is just a normal civilian who unintentionally gained credit for the heroic acts performed by Saitama. King is also one of the few people aware of the true extent of Saitama's power and is part of the Saitama Group. Appearance King is a tall, lean man with light tan skin, blue eyes, and shoulder-length, slicked-back blonde hair combed down to the nape of his neck. He has a long face with sunken cheeks and a defined jawline. His most notable physical feature is the set of three vertical scars over his left eye. He is sometimes seen wearing a cap that has the kanji for 'King' on it. Personality When in a threatening situation, King appears calm and displays an intimidating aura. Despite the intimidating personality he projects, King is usually a coward. He is well respected by the public and other heroes, even those in the upper echelon of the Hero Association. King also has a caring side, worrying about Saitama's well-being and offering insightful advice as well as inviting him to play video games. King even promises to play with only two fingers to handicap himself against Saitama. King also seems to have an interest in romance games. He would buy and play dating simulator games like Doki Doki Sisters, but when Saitama found out about it, he was greatly embarrassed about it and tried to hide his romance games. Since gaining the title as the world's strongest man, King has become very good at bluffing and tricking his opponents, both intentionally and unintentionally, causing them to hesitate or even downright surrender. When assassins attempted to take his life, King was able to use clever intimidation and wise explanations to make the assassins back down and leave him in peace even though he had no idea they were assassins. Even against Dragon-level monsters and S-Class heroes such as Black Sperm, Fuhrer Ugly, and Atomic Samurai, King's bluffing was convincing enough to cause them to hesitate, and in some cases, such as Atomic Samurai, even downright surrender. Despite being constantly afraid due his hero duty and his dislike towards his reputation, deep down King seems to harbor the wish of being the brave and strong hero from the rumors. He has a daydream during the raid on the Monster Association headquarters, where he was able fire a very powerful energy beam. After the incident with Atomic Samurai, the guilt over his lies and the fear of discovery motivates King to visit Bang in his dojo. King asks Bang to train him. After getting rejected however, he desperately tries the same with Bomb's dojo and later visits one dojo after another, only to get rejected over and over again. As a result, he eventually drops the thought of getting stronger and even considers the idea of dying while attempting to fight a monster. Abilities and Powers Despite not being the highest-ranked hero of the Hero Association, he is considered to be the most powerful man on Earth, and it is due to this strength that he receives praise and respect from fellow heroes. His strength is so feared that criminals and mysterious beings will often surrender before having to fight him. However, all these factors does not spare him from being targeted by assassins who are paid with huge sums of money by crime bosses to kill him. Fortunately, all assassins sent after him are just as delusional as normal people in terms of perceiving King's false power, so they often think they are targeting the formidable foe and willing to give up when King encounters them. ]] However, this is due to miscommunication and mistaken identity. King's intimidating presence while near the defeated Mysterious Beings gave the Hero Association the false impression that he was strong. King, in reality, has never brawled before in his life, meaning he is the weakest person in S-Class if not the entire Hero Association. It should be noted that his hero title does not fail to describe his video game accomplishments. He is an expert at video games and has conquered some video game tournaments in his youth. This talent later proves to be useful when King saves Saitama, who irresponsibly signed a contract without reading it to Fubuki. Fubuki forcibly wanted to have Saitama, Bang, Genos and King join the Blizzard Group should they win the bet outlined in the contract. The bet was decided with video games and King defeats thirty gamers by himself. He is also good at writing scripts about video game content, since he often works in creating an independent game on his weekends. Physical Abilities Strong Heartbeats: The "King Engine" (キングエンジン, Kingu Enjin) is a rumbling sound that others claim to hear when King readies for battle or when he is generally serious. The sound has a formidable impact on his opponent's psyche. In reality, it is simply the sound of King's heart beating rapidly and loudly from fear, anxiety, or other uneasiness. Because of King's intimidating visage and reputation, it is mistaken for bloodlust. It is rumored that his King Engine is so powerful that it can shake the earth. Fighting Style King Style (キング流, Kingu-ryū): While his intimidating appearance and presence usually scares off potential opponents, King has to rely on this style if his opponents aren't scared and are still ready to fight. It is not a fighting style in the traditional sense. King mostly bluffs himself out of battles or just runs away. King is highly skilled in bluffing, which makes his opponents think he is formidable, sometimes even rendering them unable to perform techniques against him. His frightening aura was so powerful, King manages to literally scare a monster to death. He was able to convince Atomic Samurai, a high level S-Class hero, to back down from a fight, by using a made-up, yet highly believable alibi. *'King Face' (キングフェイス, Kingu Feisu): King's intimidating facial expression, which scares off Villains and Mysterious Beings. *'King Hand' (キングハンド, Kingu Hando): King places his hand on the shoulder of his opponent in order to intimidate them even more. *'King Brain': King has a powerful skill that allows him to instantly think of and simulate strategies. *'Ultimate Hellfire Wavemotion Cannon' (煉獄無双爆熱波動砲, Rengoku Musō Bakunetsu Hadō-hō): One of King's bluff techniques, which he obviously doesn't know. He is simply shouting its name loudly to intimidate his opponents. It appears to be a very powerful energy blast in King's imagination. The "technique" seems to be well-known within the Hero Association, as Child Emperor demanded King to use it in order to defeat the dragon level Monster Association members. *'Ultimate Fleeing Technique: Backwards B Dash' (逃亡術奧義振り返りBダッシュ, Tōbō-jutsu Okugi Furikaeri Bīdasshu): King simply runs away from his opponent. Golden Sperm mistakenly took it as a kind of trap, thinking King is chanting a curse and luring him. Miscellaneous Abilities Master Gamer: Even though he is actually not the strongest hero, King is possibly the strongest gamer in the world, having won multiple gaming competitions when he was younger. After Saitama's group was quickly wiped out in a gaming competition against the Blizzard Group, he single-handedly took out the other 30 contenders and won, also taking out Piko, who is an ex-pro gamer in the Blizzard Group. He is shown to be an avid member in gaming and told the Hero Association that he was taking out a "monster", which in reality was really his video game. His mastery is capable of overcoming some of the severest handicaps. For instance, King was capable of effortlessly defeating Saitama in a fighting game despite being low on health and using only two fingers. Superior Luck: King has ridiculous amounts of Luck; equal parts good and bad. He is able to thoroughly fool the media and the Hero Association, get all the credit for defeating opponents he never fought, become one of the most popular people on the planet, and has made extremely strong enemies back-off in fear when facing him. He always managed to get away from many dangerous or stressful situations that may potentially cost his life, popularity, or reveal his secret. Paradoxically he unintentionally draws upon the good merits of others by mistake, as well as have the unprecedented knack for either stumbling into or drawing the most cataclysmic situations imaginable his way. Always being in the wrong place at the wrong time during a monster attack, many of which having the tendency to zero in on him specifically. Overwhelming Presence: 'Due to King's reputation as the Strongest Man on Earth, King can manipulate people into fearing or even obeying him, and most of the time he never even realizes that he is doing so. During the Monster Association Arc, King stumbled upon a monster disguised as Waganma and stopped his own assassination by intimidating the monster into having a heart attack and melting. In reality, he just didn't want to be responsible for the child, and phrased his attempts at dissuading him in an intimidating way. In King's Weekend-Like Weekday, King was beset upon by six assassins known as the Assassin Clan, but they were intimidated and humbled by King's way of speech and gave up on being assassins entirely. In reality, King thought they were civilian fans of his and didn't want to be bothered with them, using the hunting of monsters as an excuse to get them out of his hair. Hero Rating King's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes *(To a monster disguised as Waganma) ''"No matter how sweet and cute you act, it's just not possible. Not at all, not for me... You can't expect anything, it's useless... It will only turn into despair." *''"Aw crap. I've had enough of being a hero."'' *''"My job is to exterminate monsters. I'm not here to deal with you, got it? A while back, I was taking a walk when I got bombarded by a ton of people. Even if I make it quick, there's always a next one, and then a next one, and it never ends!" Trivia *King is ranked 8th in the character popularity poll. *According to the databook: :*What he likes are silence and peace. :*What he dislikes are crowds and noises. :*His hobby is "training" in isolated and quiet places. It is commonly believed that he fortifies his body and soul while training. *The origin of his hero name comes from his strength to effortlessly defeat a monster of the disaster level "Demon", thus he was named the king of heroes. *King recommended a book called ''"How I developed indomitable will", Written by ONE and illustrated by Yusuke Murata as an Easter egg. *ONE has said that while the most popular hero in their world is Sweet Mask, King is rather high up as well. *When Child Emperor devises a product to measure strength, both Saitama and King are shown to be undefined. Child Emperor gives two potential reasons for this, one being that the recipient is too weak to measure, and the other being that the recipient is too strong to measure. Scanning Saitama also caused the device to crack without anyone's notice. *Rumor has it that King got his scar in a fight to the death against a God level monster, but this is proven false in a flashback, where King was scarred by a Tiger level monster called Octopus Claw Man. *The King Engine is actually King’s VA’s voice, not a sound effect. *In Murata's stream he describes King as a westerner, even more so than Genos. *King is the only hero so far who has been able to kill a monster through sheer intimidation alone. *Some of King's rumored feats include: **Flying into the sky holding the bomb that can destroy the entire solar system and hurling it into a giant black hole. **Traveling into the past to destroy all meteors heading toward earth. **There is a hidden message within almost every legend that foretold the coming of King. **Using the moon as a sandbag and leaving a crater on it. (This is likely what is believed by the public to have happened to the moon during the events of Saitama vs. Boros) **Creating the martial art style: '''King Style Qigong. References Navigation zh:KING it:King pl:King fr:King Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Heroes